


My Texting Baby \(^_^)/

by DragonBlossom



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, No really dont take it seriously, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings Subject To Change, We Need More Of These, author tries to be funny, chat fic, dont mind lil ol me, i made mistakes, itll get better once they go to school and dan and phil enter the picture, like not a lot but its there, sorry for inaccuracies, sweet jesus what is this, text fic, they swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlossom/pseuds/DragonBlossom
Summary: 1:23 AMbeurieselfie: guysbeurieselfie: guysbeurieselfie: guysbeurieselfie: guysguysguysguysbeurieselfie: Gbeurieselfie: Ubeurieselfie: Ybeurieselfie: Sstumped: Brendon Urie, explain what is happeningpepe: dude its a group chat now go the fuck to sleepBasically a high school texting au about various band members. My first fic, so please read!





	1. The Beginning + Some

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, like it says in the summary, this is a high school texting au about various band members. I've read a lot of these and really liked them, so I thought I'd try my hand at one!  
> It is also my first fic, so the work may not be my best. Comments can help me get better though, so please comment and leave kudos if you liked it! If you didn't, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> With that said, on with the show!

*beurieselfie has added stumped, geefrank, tyjo, weekend, milkyway, pepe, andstayout, frnkLery, smileysmith, redbull, ryrose, dunwithu, joetrofro to Group Chat*

1:23 AM

beurieselfie: guys  
beurieselfie: guys  
beurieselfie: guys  
beurieselfie: guysguysguysguys  
beurieselfie: G  
beurieselfie: U  
beurieselfie: Y  
beurieselfie: S  
stumped: Brendon Urie, explain what is happening  
stumped: Now.  
pepe: dude its a groupchat now go the fuck to sleep  
smileysmith: >:(  
pepe: looks like smileysmith is...  
pepe: not smiling  
stumped: really  
pepe: gimme some cred im tired  
beurieselfie: guys im boreeeeeeeeeeddddddddd  
stumped: hows that pronounced  
beurieselfie: -audioclip-  
smileysmith: my ears it sounds like a dying whale  
stumped: im going to beedseeserffkzxkwd  
stumped: fkwtqqtakdvvxza1294jnji coopk99+,ndsaokj,(,(9 dgf  
stumped: qo-nowkJxdj9)-onwn92+),?zwmqodnd  
stumped: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaierj gfvpaij93sk35s  
pepe: …  
beurieselfie: …  
smileysmith: …  
beurieselfie: okay class dismissed yall get outta here

11:07 AM

geefrank: guys whats happening  
frnkLery: no really what is happening why are we here  
beurieselfie: finally youre awake  
beurieselfie: ive been waiting for centuries  
stumped: nO  
pepe: nO  
joetrofro: on behalf of andy and me  
joetrofro: ahem  
joetrofro: fUCK YOU  
beurieselfie: sure ;)  
andstayout: ew  
ryrose: you brought andy out this is dab  
ryrose: *** bas  
ryrose: ***vad  
ryrose: BAD  
smileysmith: r u ok  
ryrose: no im not  
ryrose: i promise  
geefrank: nO  
milkyway: nO  
redbull: nO  
frnkLery: nO

5:32 PM

geefrank: hey has anyone seen mikey  
stumped: I was about to ask the same for Pete  
tyjo: oh oh oh  
dunwithu: are you  
tyjo: thinking  
dunwithu: what im  
tyjo: thinking ;)  
burieselfie: thats not creepy at all  
frnkLery: #shook  
tyjo: its ok  
dunwithu: my guy  
beurieselfie: o_O  
geefrank: o_O  
stumped: o_O  
smileysmith: o_O  
weekend: o_O  
andstayout: o_O  
redbull: o_O  
ryrose: o_O  
joetrofro: o_O  
dunwithu: o_O  
tyjo: …  
dunwithu: wat  
tyjo: really  
dunwithu: sorry  
tyjo: aww its ok  
beurieselfie: …  
beurieselfie: #otp  
geefrank: okay ignoring these two pining idiots™ where are mikes and pete  
ryrose: oh arent they at your house  
geefrank: oh im on my way  
stumped: im going too

5:40 PM  
geefrank: mY EYES  
geefrank: agh  
geefrank: shit shit shit shit shit  
geefrank: ewwwwwww  
beurieselfie: are they fucking  
geefrank: -attachment-  
stumped: yes  
beurieselfie: i knew it  
beurieselfie: dallon spencer joe andy all owe me 5$  
geefrank: wait you bet on this  
geefrank: why am i not surprised

stumped changed his name to sad  
geefrank changed his name to gag  
weekend changed his name to broke

broke: please have mercy on me  
beurieselfie: have the mone tomorrow or else face my wrath  
beurieselfie: no wait why are you laughing  
beurieselfie: i am intimidating  
beurieselfie: grrr

beurieselfie changed his name to scary

scary: there 

12:13 PM

broke changed his name to weekend

pepe: i want to have a party  
scary: ooh ya when  
pepe: friday my place  
pepe: yall have to be there  
pepe: so text if you are coming  
pepe: i expect texts from all of u  
scary: hell yes  
gag: same  
tyjo: ya  
weekend: ill b there  
milkyway: ya bby  
andstayout: ill try  
frnkLery: fuck yea  
smileysmith: yea  
redbull: sure y not  
ryrose: k  
dunwithu: yap  
joetrofro: yeeaaaaa booiiiiiiiiiiii  
tyjo: r u high  
joetrofro: im always high  
tyjo: smh  
pepe: patrick  
pepe: pat  
pepe: patty  
pepe: pattycakes  
pepe: fedorable  
pepe: wth ill brb

pepe has opened a private chat with sad  
pepe: patrick what happened  
pepe: did i do something  
pepe: please patrick talk to me  
sad: do you love mikey  
pepe:… i dont get it  
sad: just answer the damn question  
sad: please  
pepe: i dont know  
sad: when you find out, tell me first ok

sad has left chat  
\------------  
tyjo: what happened  
pepe: nanya  
tyjo…  
pepe: nanya business  
sad: ill be there :)

sad has changed their name to fedorable  
pepe has changed their name to runner

runner: great ok ill supply everything basic but guys bring some extra stuff pls  
runner: and also select 5 truths and 5 dares for truth or dare

tyjo started a private chat with scary, gag, weekend, andstayout, frnkLery, smileysmith, redbull, ryrose, dunwithu, joetrofro

tyjo: guys we gotta figure out what is happening  
ryrose: man if i didnt know better id say patrick is crushing on pete  
scary: that actually makes sense  
frnkLery: i can see it  
gag: im pretty mikey knows too hes mentioned patrick crushing on pete i think hes chill but idrk  
weekend: we have to get them together this party

private chat was dissolved  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:30 PM

ryrose: tomorrow is friday and guys school starts monday  
weekend: so  
scary: so  
ryrose: i see ur point  
scary: on an unrelated note did any of u do the hw  
ryrose: …  
weekend: …  
ryrose: u didnt do it  
weekend: brendon  
weekend: really  
ryrose: most disappointed v. bad brendon  
scary: im sorry guys  
scary: i really am :(  
scary: pwease let me copy (-_-)  
weekend: idk ry should we  
ryrose: just this once ok after this you have to at least try ok brenny  
scary: thanks guys i love you both  
ryrose: aww love u too  
weekend: love you bren  
scary: \\(^_^)/

scary changed his name to brenny

7:35

tyjo: …  
tyjo: awww the fluff i cant even  
joetrofro: coot  
runner: #otp  
tyjo: #####OOOOOTTTTTTPPPPPPPP YASSSSSSSSSS  
joetrofro: #otp  
milkyway #otp  
andstayout: #otp  
frnkLery: #otp  
smileysmith: #otp  
redbull: #otp  
dunwithu: #otp  
fedorable: #otp  
geefrank: #otp  
runner: guys tomorrow is the party dont forget :)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

runner: pARTY DAY

runner has changed their name to petr  
dunwithu has changed their name to jishwa  
geefrank has changed their name to geegay  
weekend has changed their name to dalpal  
milkyway has changed their name to milkygay

petr: come over at 7  
geegay: dUDE ITS 6:30  
petr: so  
geegay: fuk u :/  
ryrose: gUYS IM BRINGING MARSHMALLOWS  
ryrose: AND CHEEZ WHIZ  
ryrose: AND MILK  
petr: …  
petr: ???  
petr: do i want to know  
brenny: ;)  
petr: nOPE  
dalpal: ;)  
petr: nOT U TOO  
tyjo: im watching u guys torment pete and its hilarious 10/10  
milkygay: guys a few things  
a. were all gay and or bi and or pan and or ace right  
b. everyone is almost 16 or older right  
c. everyone knows everyones pronouns (this one i am uncertain on)

fedorable: a is correctish im pretty sure  
b ya tyler and josh are turning 16 in like a month??? idk but theyre almost there  
c no  
brenny: ok then name age pronouns sexuality  
brenny: tbh we should have done this earlier  
petr: ikr  
milkygay: ill go first then  
milkygay: mikey/17ish/he-him/gay (in case my name wasnt clear)  
fedorable: patrick/17/he-him/ace (panromantic)  
brenny: brendon/16/he-him/gay  
tyjo: tyler/16/they-them/demi  
jishwa: josh/16/he-him/pan  
ryrose: ryan/almost17/he-him-they-them sometimes/demi  
dalpal: dallon/17/he-him/gay  
geegay: gerard/17almost18/they-them/pan  
joetrofro: joe/17/he-him/bi  
andstayout: andy/17/he-him/bi  
frnkLery: frank/17ish/he-him-ocasionallythey-them/pan  
redbull: ray/17/he-him/ace (homoromantic)  
petr: pete/17/he-him/gay  
smileysmith: spencer/17/he-him/bi  
petr: that everyone  
geegay: yep  
frnkLery: gyus we never names this groupchat  
brenny: gyus  
smileysmith: gyus  
ryrose: gyus  
dalpal: gyus  
fedorable: gyus  
petr: gyus  
joetrofro: gyus  
andstayout: gyus  
geegay: gyus  
milkygay: gyus  
redbull: gyus  
tyjo: gyus  
jishwa: gyus  
frnkLery: stfu

brenny named the group chat 'my gyus'

brenny: alright guys c u at party

12:30 AM

brenny: shit shit shit shit shit  
brenny: guys


	2. The Party (where did it go???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter!  
> It wasn't exactly all texting, but I needed to fill in what happened at the party.  
> The next chapter, we see school start, Dan and Phil join, and things get more interesting.

\-------at the party-------  
Everyone arrived at around the same time. Ryan did bring marshmallows, cheez whiz, and, for some reason, milk. Pete was confused but glad he did. They were all out and Pete was too lazy to go shopping. Brendon brought beer and Joe brought weed. Dallon brought gummy worms and Patrick and Mikey both brought chips. They glared at each other for that. The others brought other various party snacks and alcohols. Pete grinned and stood on the table. He shouted for everyond to grab a beer, and made a toast to parties. He then chugged his beer as fast as he could and everyone excepting Patrick and Andy did. Andy didn't drink, so he chugged fruit juice.  
Pete grinned and said "Patty drink up! For once in your life get wasted!"   
Patrick sighed and downed the bottle in a few gulps.   
Pete asked if everyone brought the truths and dares, and there was a yell of assent. He grinned and grabbed two bowls and asked Brendon to set up shots. He turned to Andy and asked if he could make sure they didn't do anything dangerous and if he could refill shot glasses when they were done, and Andy agreed.   
Brendon returned with 20 shot glasses.   
Patrick asked "Why do you even have that many shot glasses?"   
Pete just smirked.  
He said "OK listen up. We are all going to sit in a circle. You can ask anyone a truth or dare. You have to take a shot and do it, OK. If its something triggering or you can't do for physical reasons, pick another one. But you have to do one, alright?"   
They all cheered their assent.  
Everyone sat in a circle and Pete said "I'll start."  
He asked Mikey "Truth or Dare"  
Mikey groaned at his boyfriend, took a shot, and selected truth.  
Pete pulled a card and said "Name one person in the room you have never fucked, that you would have sex with"   
Mikey pondered a moment and responded "Pete"  
Spencer said "But wait aren't you in a relationship with him?"  
Mikey grinned and said " That doesn't mean *I* fuck *him*"   
Pete smirked and Gerard groaned.   
"Please don't make me think of my brother in that position" he ground out.  
Frank leaned over and whispered something to Gerard, who promptly turned red.   
Frank smirked while Gerard glared, still crimson.  
"Alright" Mikey smirked "Gee, truth or dare"  
"Truth," Gerard responded.  
"OK". Mikey pulled a card and read it, "Name your most embarrassing kink. PS no kink shaming"  
Brendon chimed in saying "I bet Josh or Tyler wrote this one"   
Gerard took a shot and said " I've got an exhibition kink"  
Frank smirked and looked at Gerard. Gerard just grinned.  
Pete shrugged and said "Honestly, thats not that bad. I was thinking it'd be something like milk enemas or some other weird shit like that"  
Ryan choked and blushed. Brendon and Dallon grinned.  
Patrick just looked their way and shook his head.   
Pete grinned and said "Ryan Ross, you kinky little shit"  
Gerard said "OK guys, I'm asking Patrick, truth or dare"  
Patrick had started to feel the buzz from chugging the beer so fast, so he picked dare.   
Joe pulled a dare and read "Kiss the person opposite to you"  
Patrick looked across him and there was Pete. He looked at Mikey, as though for confirmation, and Mikey said "Its a dare. Go for it man."  
Pete looked at Patrick and murmured "Oh, fuck it", and surged forward to kiss him.   
The instant their lips connected, Patrick felt fireworks. He wanted more. It seemed as though Pete had the same idea, because he placed his hands on Patrick's hips and pulled him closer. Patrick whimpered and placed his hands on Pete's face.   
Tyler hastily interrupted "OK guys, dare completed, dare completed"  
Patrick hastily broke away and said "Oh my god, I am so sorry Pete and Mikey I just got caught up in the moment iswearididntmeanitimnotacreeperpleasedonthateme"  
Patrick was really afraid, so nervous that he didn't notice Mikey come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, or Pete touch his face and murmur "Hey, its OK. No one is blaming you for anything."   
Patrick leaned into Mikeys embrace and said "I just made out with your boyfriend and you're hugging me? Pete's lucky."   
Mikey whispered into Patricks ear "Like I said, I don't mind. You and Pete are cute together. And besides, I thought it was hot."  
Patrick shuddered as Pete started nosing at his neck. Patrick leaned back into Mikey who began nibbling his ear.  
Josh and Tyler both yelled "Get a room!!!!!!!"  
Patrick blushed and disentangled himself from Pete and Mikey. They all sat back in their respective seats, Patrick still flushed and Mikey and Pete looking smug.   
"Okay, whose turn is it for truth or dare?" Joe asked.   
"I don't remember, should I start up again?" Pete asked  
"Na, I want shots" Brendon grinned  
"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone chanted.   
And so the party dizzolved into madness. Around midnight, Brendon decided that it would be a good idea to flirt with everyone. He especially focused on Dallon and Ryan. Most of it was a drunken blur, and Ryan and Dallon were pretty chill, mostly ignoring him, but as often happens with alcohol, peoples moods are subject to change. Eventually, after Brendon got a little too handsy with Dallon, well, Dallon and Ryans more... dominant sides came out.   
Dallon pushed Brendon against the wall and growled lowly. He ground down toward Brendon, making the smaller boy gasp. Only now did he truly appreciate the height difference between them. Ryan came right next to Brendon and started kissing his neck. Brendon whined, high pitched, when Dallon and Ryan pulled away.   
"Think about that, hmm?" Dallon smirked and walked away.   
Ryan kissed him a few times before he, too, pulled away.  
Brendon was left a whimpering mess. He pulled out his phone and  
  
  
12:30 AM  
  
brenny: shit shit shit shit shit  
brenny: guys  
tyjo: whaggt  
petr: wyd  
petr: daloons jumoijg intp the poool  
petr: lol  
jishwa: tyyyyyyyyyylllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr where arw yu  
jishwa: i muss u\  
tyjo: awww ill b rught there  
dalpal: wwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
ryrose: were is brenfon  
ryrose: i miss him  
ryrose: :(  
geegay: hess takong shotd\  
geegay: shits  
geegay: shoots;pp  
frnkLery: come back to bed bby  
milkygay: but ure shagging??;;/???!!  
milkygay: r u drnkii  
frnkLery: yes but im a good typer so  
milkygay: why re we a;; tecksting we r sl clos to each othrrr  
  
4:30 PM  
  
petr: guys gET OVER YOUR HANGOVERS MY HOUSE IS TRASHED  
brenny: ah shit what happened last night  
smileysmith: i vaguely remember u yelling at me to play drums for a band called... party at the discount???  
redbull: ???  
redbull: anyway frank and gee came over to me and started searching through my hair   
redbull: they said they were looking for peanuts ???  
frnkLery: oops haha  
ryrose: im in the bathtub can someone help me  
ryrose: im covered in milk ???  
dalpal: why am i drenched  
dalpal: also who wrote 'i am groot' on my face???  
fedorable: haha that was me  
fedorable: ur so tall  
fedorable: i also think i wrote on mikeyway...???  
milkygay: ya u wrote cutie 1 wtf???  
fedorable: well u r cute  
petr: who wrote 'mary did it' on my bedroom walls  
brenny: haha oops  
tyjo: i feel like i did something i wasnt supposed to???  
joetrofro: ya u walked in on me and andy and asked for a foursome with u and josh  
jishwa: ...  
tyjo: ...  
tyjo: oops  
dalpal: i have what looks like a picture of ryan and brendon making out ???  
ryrose: ??? send it ???

dalpal:   
  
brenny: ...  
andstayout: you guys were so stupid tbh  
andstayput: like look at this 

andstayout:

andstayout: this is gold tbh

petr: ...

petr: my house is still a mess

ryrose: im still in the tub

brenny: i cant erase mary did it

petr: i hate you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think??? Leave comments and kudos! Also, if you have a prompt, idea, or just want to talk, email me from my profile!  
> Let me know what you guys want to see later on!


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts. Dan and Phil arrive. That's legit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! Sorry it took forever. Its also really short ahaha. I'll try to post longer ones sooner, but school. Also, my parents decided it'd be a good idea to put me in sports evERY SINGLE DAY! so yeah.

6:30 AM

ryrose: sCHOOL

petr: nOOOOOOO

petr: im not ready

tyjo: ^^^

jishwa: ^

smileysmith: yall insane

brenny:  _yall_

petr: yall

fedorable: yall

dalpal: yall

\----------------------------------------

dalpal: ugh my schedule sucks

dalpal: ive got miss felicia first period, mr jameson second period, mrs jackora third and fourth ms elaney fifth and mr destroya sixth

dalpal: oh yeah and selena seventh and eighth

petr: uff same except ive got elaney first and felicia fifth

petr: and i dont have destroya

geegay: destroya is fucking scary

fedorable: no kidding

ryrose: stfu jakora is giving me a death glare

\------------------------------------------------

fedorable: Brendon Boyd Urie.  
ryrose: ... boyd???

 

petr changed his name to pweezy

 

ryrose: ahaha

brenny: shut up  _George_  

pweezy: ...

ryrose: yours is no better KINGSTON LEWIS

ryrose: besides thats my first name ahaha

tyjo: ... que?

jishwa: what happened patrick

fedorable: ok so we got these two new students, dan and phil, and they were sitting and brendon goes up to them at lunch and yells welcome to hell fuckers! and runs off.

fedorable: you could see that they were mortified

dalpal: ...

ryrose: ...

brenny: oops?

brenny has added danisnotonfire and amazingphil

 danisnotonfire: ???

amazingphil: dan be nice

danisnotonfire: why am i here

brenny: remember the kid who came up to you at lunch and yelled at you

danisnotonfire: ...ye

brenny: ya ahaha that was me

danisnotonfire: ...

danisnotonfire: cool

amazingphil: oh my

danisnotonfire: can i go now???

amazingphil: DAN

brenny: no 

brenny: you are now our friends

tyjo: hey dont we have class together

danisnotonfire: are you the kid with the hair

tyjo: ye

danisnotonfire: ya ahaha

amazingphil: none of you should be on your phones anyway

danisnotonfire: shut up phil

brenny: hypocrite

amazingphil: shut up forehead

brenny: ...

amazingphil: sorry mate

redbull: so british omfg

amazingphil: well i am from britain

danisnotonfire: ye were exchange

pweezy: elaney asking for hw already

frnkLery: uuuuuugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

geegay: its ok bby ill save u

danisnotonfire: what is this

brenny: hell

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos will help me write faster! ehehe the cliche 'hell' line by Brendon. I promise the other chapters will be better.


	4. Pre-Halloween phun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler! I promise I'll update faster (and w/ better quality) but I figured I'd post this!

brenny has changed his name to satan  
  
satan: haLLOWEEN BITCHES  
frnkLery: ita not even october  
satan: do u think i care

satan: haLLOWEEN BITCHES

pweezy: when does school end

danisnotonfire: ^^^

amazingphil: mate schools just started

ryrose: agghhhhhh

\--------------------------------

satan: why are we here

amazingphil: nO

danisnotonfire: … idk

pweezy: omg this emo kid just got up and moved to the back of the room

ryrose: update: he pulled out a carpet??? wtf??? and lay face first on it

amazingphil: you broke dan

ryrose: oh tHATS dan

pweezy: now the fuckin tree thats following him and draggin him out of class is phil???

amazingphil: yusx

amazingphil: srty ome hwmfed typonf is hsrd

dalpal: are you high

satan: ye

dalpal: O_o

ryrose: selena is fucking boring

satan: iLL SAVE YOU

tyjo: wt

jishwa: saVE ME TOO

satan: OK

tyjo: urIE NO

satan: URIE YES

fedorable: why did brendon just burst into destroyas class riding a scooter and yelling class dismissed bitches

dalpal: ^^^^ 

fedorable: oh

pweezy: i like how patrick was like si cunfizeed and fhen he reads the messages and is like oh 

satan: sCOOT sCOOT

ryrose: brnobd nooiii

redbull: brnobd

pweezy: tag urself im nooiii

ryrose: petry its a 2 worf throng

smileysmith: you dun fucked up

jishwa: you called?

 satan: sCOOT sCOOT


	5. You Uncultured Swines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie i rewatched the winter soldier and for a movie called bucky barnes there is like not enough bucky barnes??? idk im just saying :/  
> also i have no excuse this is sooo late and sooo bad im really sorry  
> but pls prompt me i will have motivation to actually do something in this crumbling life

Brendon: gyzus um bored

Brendon: wtf whats up w my name

Peter: hell if i know

Gerard: i can hear mikEY SCREAMING STFU

Ryan: whys he screaming ;)

Mikey: Because my baBIES ARE IDIOTS WHO JUST NEED TO HUG IT OUT IO ISTG I CANT EVEN ASDFGHJKlALADSIJF JC

Dan: same tbh

Phil: ...

Patrick: wait whats wrong

Mikey: Bucky

Patrick: ...

Patrick: what

Mikey: B

Mikey: U

Mikey: C

Mikey: K

Mikey: Y

Dallon: yes

Mikey: DO YOU UNDERSTANF

Mikey: SeiJSsfn 89w3r u W E8u4R*(WU$

Dallon: what movie

Mikey: Steve Rogers: Bucky Barnes

Dallon: there is surprisingly little bucky for a movie called bucky barnes

Pete: what

Gerard: DC for life

Ryan: I like both

Tyler: can i come over i have all marvel made movies

Josh: why tho

Tyler: have u seen the characters

Josh: no

Joe: what

Andy: ...you dont like marvel

Joe: no...???

Andy: hey mikey can i come over ive been betrayed

Spencer: yeah same smh uncultured swines

Ray: yall take this waaaaay too seriously

Frank: no we dont

Gerard: ...not you too???

Frank: aww dont worry i like dc too but i like marvel as well

Frank: i like both

Gerard: but you like dc more tho

Frank: sure

Mikey: MARVEL MOVIE MARATHON AT MY HOUSE BRING ALL MOVIES AND MERCHANDISE 

Mikey: also bring tears to cry over all these idiots

Brendon: cool can i come

Mikey: ...i dont really like you so pass this test

Mikey: Marvel OTP?

Brendon: stucky/stony

Mikey: you may come

Brendon: thanks daddy ;)

Mikey: #unINVITED

Patrick: pete and i wiill come too

Pete: we will?

Patrick: yes we will we'll learn more about marvel

Mikey: ilysm <3

Pete: what about meeee????

Mikey: reserving judgement

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Please comment and leave a kudos. I will be updating this sporadically with longer chapters and longer wait times but I'll try to be as fast as I can. Feel free to prompt me here or at my email, conveniently located on my profile. I love writing prompts for people so hit me up!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> p.s sorry about the 'cliffie' I'm writing this at 4:30 AM and I have swimming tryouts at 8:00 AM tomorrow so yeah I'm dead.   
> OOH we sAW SPIDERMAN HOMECOMING finally AND IT WAS AMAZING!!! I LOVE SPIDEY HES LIKE MY FAVE actually they all are but... WHATEVER!!!


End file.
